Harvest Moon A Wonderful Life
PBG loves Harvest Moon, but isn't sure about how much he likes this game. Synopsis PBG is a Harvest Moon fan. He has made a lot of videos about the series, including a top 5 that he doesn't recommend watching. Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life is at number 4, but PBG isn't sure whether he still agrees. This game is the closest to the original concept behind the series. PBG introduces his character PeeButt. PBG points out that his dad is dead! That sucks. Takakura does basically nothing but walk around. He doesn't offer very good advice. Two stray dogs show up, and you have to reject one of them! PBG pets Azura and tells Luka to shut up over there, before going back to petting his new puppy. PBG doesn't play with the puppy or feed it or anything and forgets it is there. The village characters are introduced. PBG discusses the Harvest Sprites. They show up and say "hey" and that's it. PBG doesn't want to make a joke that the character is high, but the game makes it obvious that he is! PBG shows off the farming, planting crops. They don't tend to sell much more than the cost of the seeds. Hybrid seeds are made from a creepy two-headed talking plant that PBG wants to burn. PBG gets a horse for free early on in the game making it easy to move around faster. He can also do tricks. PBG names it Dingus, and Dingus eventually stops working. PBG wants to build a dairy empire, but it costs a lot to look after the cows. PBG complains that everyone is always looking at him! PBG ended up planting fruit trees, and made lots of money with no effort at all. PBG sings about how he didn't even try. There is always fishing. PBG hears a weird noise. Van stops down the path, and PBG begs a fish to appear. PBG complains about Van's store. This game has some of the weirdest characters he has ever come across. PBG advises to stay away from the weirdos. There is a creepy guy that likes young women and PBG advises the nearby girl to run away. PBG likes Murrey the homeless guy. He wants to return to his home, and can't return there. If you give money to Murrey, he thanks you for the money and then gets drunk and spends all the money! PBG gets furious. He also steals from PBG. The scientist Daryl is spies on everyone and looks weird. Carter never wants any of the cool items that PBG finds. What is he even looking for!? PBG thinks that Carter just likes spending time in the tent with Flora. PBG discusses that the player can get married. PBG sings about giving things to his girlfriend. PBG comments on how the special edition adds Lumina and has other problems like a bad FPS problem. It is very slow. The game forces the player to get married after the first year, and if you don't, the game just ends! PBG goes with Nami. There is a big emphasis on your child. There is something rewarding about watching your child grow up. PBG has this whole kid thing down. PBG accidentally throws his child out the window. PBG tries to say that he likes this game better now. Something weird appears on the screen. Eventually, PBG plays for so long, that his character dies! PBG hates this game! PBG paid himself $5 instead of getting a sponsor. PBG shows an outtake of him stumbling over his words. Trivia * Just like last episode, Smiley Man appears in the background of this video. Category:Reviews Category:Videos